Conan Edogawa
'Conan Edogawa '(江戸川 コナン ,Edogawa Konan) is the alias used by Shinichi Kudo in his shrunken form. Indeed, he took the appearance of a 7 years old boy after being forced to swallow a poison, a prototype called the APTX 4869, by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization. Besides his changed appearance, the poison did not inflict any other damage and therefore he still has the brain and mind of an adult. He's able to use his gifted powers of deduction to solve cases and eventually close in on the Black Organization in the hope of finding an antidote to the APTX 4869. Conan is often treated as a separate character from Shinichi by fans, and often viewed as the main character of the series while Shinichi is viewed as a recurring character. He has become a popular figure in Japan and even appeared at numerous occasions in different anime series (i.e. mainly cameo appearances) as well as other medias. Background Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo's alter ego. He did not exist prior to the chain of events, involving members of the Black Organization, that led Shinichi to transform back into a child. At the beginning of the series, Shinichi solves a case in the mansion wich that a rich famous man murdered his own wife, following that nobody will suspect him bicause he fake'd that he hase a broken leg, but Shinichi recuired once the truth when the whole party crew saw that the man where been faking around with them and indeed do killing his own wife. Well that make's that Shinichi another fame in the papers as a great detective. Well than the next day when Shinichi walks out of the school, he's been laughing around about that he's everywhere in Japan in the news which that he where been smacked by Ran telling that he's putting her farther out of work wich that Shinichi make's a unusual joke towards her with that she where happy mad smacking a pole next to Shinichi, wich later that Ran where talking about that when Shinichi where keep going on soccer, he would be an international hero, but Shinichi where needed soccer to sharp his detective abillity is quickness. Later on then where Shinichi where talking about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes wich that he where showing some fan mails, wich that Ran evenly says to stay by one but evenly Shinichi looked a little bit shy towards Ran wich that Ran evenly faded that away, later Shinichi goes home and evenly Ran make's him to stop to tell about the promise, wich that Shinichi do not remember but evenly later he do, wich as result that he must gonna pay for everything. At the Amusment Park, Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes and evenly where making a detective progress following to take a hand of a strange woman that they don't know bicause the story where following that he talked about that Holmes met Wattson at the war wich that with only one single handshake Sherlock Holmes new'd everything about him. Wich that of Shinichi is not on the rank of Holmes he evenly say that he where saw her callus when here skirt where come's up. Later what happens they where entering the Rollercoaster wich that Shinichi hase a dream about that he where talkinh to Ran about his feelings, evenly later what happens Shinichi where still talking about Sherlock Holmes that Ran hase enough and evenly plays with Shinichi emothion with that Shinichi hase a background that he and Ran where kissing, wich that Ran only makes a joke. Later when the Rollercoaster goes on further a murder where been setted one of the boyfriends of the three girls is been decapitated and evenly the people's who work by the Rollercoaster emargin directly the police wich that they must gonna find out who is the killer, evenly the killer can be the girlfriend of the boyfriend bicause there where a knife with blood in there, evenly Shinichi said that a rope and a hook where the cause and it is to be the ex girlfriend of the man that is been murderd, about that the Rope where been placed on a hook and evenly with the speed of the Rollercoaster it hase a gigantic change that the mens had where falling of, wich evenly later what happens is that Shinichi and Ran whent through further in the amusment park and sees one of the secret crime organizations doing suspicious and evenly dicided to following him. Ran hase a strange feeling towards it and evenly sees one of the men in black that where blackmailing a important person wich that Shinichi didn't noticed between the eavesdropping that there where a second man that where smacked Shinichi from behind and evenly give's him a poison that start to shrinks shinichi into a young kid. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa who warns him he must keep his identity as the Black Organization will endanger his life and others associated with him. Taking a new identity Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Ran's care. Ran's father Kogoro, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. Creation of the Detective Boys He is signed up at Teitan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with some of the kids and forms the Detective Boys. Conan stuns Kogoro with his wristwatch, ready to solve a case! Solving cases As Conan, Shinichi helps Ran's father solve cases by putting him to sleep and simulating Kogoro's voice using the special bowtie gadget Dr. Agasa made for him. By solving cases one after the other, he helps build up Kogoro's reputation who will later on be referred to as "Sleeping Kogoro". He also spends a good amount of time with his Detective Boys fellows and solves many small cases with them and sometimes in the company of Dr. Agasa. In some situations, when there's only Ran, Sonoko and himself, he will target Sonoko instead to solve the case at hand. Because of that, Sonoko eventually becomes another rather well-known "sleeping" detective though it's within a much smaller circle (the investigation team and her friends). Pursuit of the Black Organization Initial pursuit After Shinichi becomes Conan, he sets out to find the men in black almost immediately. At the suggestion of Agasa, he moves in with Ran and Kogoro, hoping that cases related to them come by. Pretty soon, a case involving a woman name Akemi Miyano (using the alias Masami Hirota) appears. Akemi robs a bank for the men in black in the hopes that they will free her sister from their organization. Conan is unable to realize the case's connection to the organization until after the men in black have shot Akemi and left her for dead for trying to double cross them. In her dying moments, Akemi warns Conan of the danger of the organization. Conan runs across the men in black again on a bullet train, this time learning their codenames: Gin and Vodka. At a game convention, Conan meets a third man in black named Tequila, only to have him killed in an explosion meant for someone else. Introduction of Ai Haibara As the story progresses, Conan later befriends biochemist Ai Haibara. Haibara Ai or Ai Haibara grew up within the Black Organization and is a former member of it along with her sister. She is the creator of the APTX 4869 drug but took the drug in order to escape from the Black Organization. Conan has run into the Black Organization multiple times, but he fails in tracking them due to Gin's cleverness. Meeting with the Organization After Vermouth The boss's phone number After solving a case in a rich household, the culprit tells the phone number for the Boss of the Black Organization is the tune to the song of "Seven Children" (The Phone number of the Boss of the Black Organization is ''969-6261)'' Back transformations The first comeback Throughout the series Conan has returned back to normal. First he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold. He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case. The next time was after taking the prototype antidote for APTX 4869. Antidote prototype After two days, the antidote wears off and he becomes Conan again. Much further into the series, Shinichi accidentally takes a prototype antidote for APTX 4896. The antidote wears off 24 hours later but he is given another one by Ai to keep his identity secret. After another four hours, he becomes Conan again. Personality As Conan, Shinichi tries to behave like a child. He refers to Ran as "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan meaning older sister, a common nickname Japanese children give to teenagers and young adults they look up to), and refers to Shinichi as "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan meaning older brother). He also refers to Kogoro as "Oji-san" or "Occhan" (both meaning Uncle), although he also does this as Shinichi. As Shinichi, he refers to Conan as usually "Conan-kun" or the "Kid in the Glasses". Conan whispers to Chiba and Tome.Likewise, he makes no effort to hide his love for Sherlock Holmes and soccer, so if he talks about either subject in too much detail, he tries to escape suspicion by saying it was something Shinichi told him about. Although as the series has progressed the adults around him have become more used to his "being quite smart for a child", causing him to behave more like himself around them, he still tries to pass as a normal child. The only adults unaware of his true identity that Conan speaks normally around are the FBI and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police. Conan tends to act more like himself around the Detective Boys, even to the point that they find it odd when he acts like a child around adults. He will often play games like baseball with the Detective Boys, but he is too used to soccer to perform well. He will even try using soccer techniques such as kicking in games that do not call for it. Because he is unfamiliar with popular games and TV shows, Genta and the others tend to think of him as dumb. This annoys Conan so much that he will secretly watch TV in the living room after Kogoro and Ran go to sleep to get more "practice" in. Appellations Although most people will call Conan by his name suffixed with -kun, or simply kid, a lot of the characters have different ways of calling him due to the special relationships they share. The following is a list of the different appellations for Conan (and the ones Conan gives in return) encountered in the series. References * All text and images on this page are taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Pianitchi Category:Roger Rabbit Category:Who framed Roger Rabbit Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Coffretchi Category:Miraitchi and Clulutchi